Child of a Wish
by Felicien
Summary: "-AND JUST WHY WOULD I TAKE YOUR STUPID SUNGLASSES?" "ADMIT IT- ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE A REASON TO-" Oh, Gempa was just so tired of their neverending arguments. If only... "I just wish Hali and Solar will be able to stop arguing and start getting along with each other." HALISOL
1. Chapter 1

In which the Boboiboy siblings are septuplets and the age difference is very small. All of them are 18 years old.

Rated T for language. Other than that, it's all sweet fluff.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the humble house where the Boboiboy siblings resided in. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping merrily: everything was calm and peaceful just like every other morning-

"YOU SON OF A SHITBAG!"

"ARE YOU CALLING OUR FATHER A SHITBAG, YOU DUMBASS?"

"DUMBASS? I'M THE ONE WITH THE BRAINS HERE, MUSCLE HEAD!"

"YOU DARE-"

Right. A wonderful and serene morning, interrupted yet again by insults and profanities being thrown around.

Taufan, who was watching the argument unfold in the living room from the dining room through the door separating the two rooms, smirked amusedly, fingering the handle of his coffee mug.

"I'm surprised they held out this long...it's a world record."

Gempa, who was just finished with the job of making breakfast for his brothers, shook his head exasperatedly and sighed.

"You call that a world record? It's only a quarter past eight, Taufan."

"Hey!" Taufan defended, "At least they didn't start their shouting match at three am in the morning!"

Gempa placed a plate of nasi goreng in front of Taufan, and moved on with the rest of their dishes. Taufan's mouth watered at the sight of, in his opinion, the most delicious food in the world.

"Hm, I had to endure complaints from the neighbors because of that. Those two, really..."

Blaze skipped energetically into the dining room, slipping into his usual spot beside Taufan, followed by an equally cheerful Thorn.

"Kak Gempa, why are Kak Hali and Solar fighting again?"

"No need to worry about that. Go and take a seat, Thorn," said Gempa, "Eat your breakfast."

Thorn nodded and dutifully obeyed Gempa, taking a seat and picking up his spoon and fork in order to dig into his breakfast.

"-AND JUST WHY WOULD I TAKE YOUR STUPID SUNGLASSES?"

"ADMIT IT- ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE A REASON TO-"

"WHY YOU NARCISSIST DIPSHIT IMMA ELECTROCUTE YOU WITH MY THUNDERBLADE!"

"HAH YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME WITH THAT INFERIOR SPEED?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY-"

"_Quiet._"

A sharp voice sliced through the two brother's quarrel, effectively silencing the both of them. The two siblings froze.

In unison, they turned to look at the shadowed figure standing by the doorway to the dining room, glaring with a murderous intensity that made them quiver in fear.

"Do you want to die?"

Boboiboy Solar shook his head in desperation, "N-no, Kak Gem! Of course not!"

Gempa turned his glare to the other person, "And you?"

Halilintar gulped, "No, Gempa."

And suddenly the dark and menacing aura that they felt pressuring them dissipated, leaving a bright and smiling Gempa.

"Good. Now then, could you please wake Ice up, Hali?"

"Yes." And with the unspoken dismissal, he ran hurriedly up the stairs to wake up his sleeping younger brother.

Gempa smiled at the other one left, going back into the dining room, "Come and eat breakfast, Solar."

With remnants of cold sweat running down the side of his head, Solar mutely nodded and followed the earth element user into the dining room.

Indeed, just like every other morning.

* * *

"One special ice chocolate, please. Without the whip cream."

"Coming right up." Halilintar answered, immediately moving to prepare the beverage for yet another customer in Tok Aba Boboiboy's Cocoa Shop.

Solar walked into the shop and put away the dirty dishes into the sink for Ice to wash. It was their turn to handle the shop, and as it was Sunday, the cocoa shop was pretty crowded with people.

"Hey, can I please order?"

"Where's my cake?"

"I'd like to pay now."

Halilintar huffed and gave the finished ice chocolate to the waiting customer. He pulled out a sliced chocolate cake from the freezer and pushed it across the table to Solar.

"Get that to table four." He said as he went on with the next order, skilled and experienced fingers moving here and there.

Solar took the plate of cake and placed it on the tray. He silently stayed in place as he watched Halilintar, not moving to give the dessert to the customer.

Halilintar paused and looked up from his work. He glared, "What are you doing, you slowpoke? Go and serve that. Then clean those tables over there. Do I need to spell out everything you have to do?"

"Pfft," Solar laughed, "I bet I can do it more quickly than you."

"Shut your mouth and do your work. Shoo, don't disturb me."

Solar smirked and left the shop to bring the cake to the customer. Immediately after, he rushed to clean the vacant tables and picked up empty mugs.

He went back and forth between customers, writing orders and serving them. A while later, he dragged himself back to the counter of the shop, sliding easily onto the stool.

"One special ice chocolate for me."

Halilintar glared, "What are you doing? Go back to work; I don't have time to make you a drink, neither do I want to."

"Give me a break. It's already three in the afternoon. Now, ice chocolate."

Scoffing, Halilintar turned to Ice who was washing the dishes, "Ice, can you take over Solar's job? I'll handle the dishes."

Ice shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

Halilintar turned back to the boy clad in white and yellow. He took a new cup and went to prepare the special beverage. after he was finished, he shoved the drink in Solar's face.

"You'll be washing the dishes after you're done."

Solar brightened up and snatched it away from Halilintar, and without wasting any time, he drank it all in one go.

Halilintar rolled his eyes and ignored him. The awkward but merciful silence continued until Solar finished his drink.

"You didn't poison this, did you?"

* * *

It was nearing seven in the evening, and the three boys were already closing the shop and were preparing to go back home. Finishing first, Ice excused himself to go back first because Blaze had called him for an emergency. Halilintar and Solar knew better, though; they knew it was just an excuse for Blaze to see Ice as soon as possible. It was sickening to watch the two of them flirt with each other back and forth.

"I swear," Solar sighed, "Those two lovebirds..."

Halilintar grunted, walking away from the shop. Solar walked along with him, staring into the night sky.

"Why are you walking with me?" an irritated Halilintar commented.

"Just to annoy you," Solar said.

Halilintar tsked, "Did you not hear what Gempa said just now? If he finds us arguing with each other again, he'll tie us up together and throw us into the shed for a whole night!"

"Of course I did. And I also heard him saying that we have to try harder to get along, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now. I'm a good sibling, after all."

Halilintar squinted his eyes suspiciously, "What do you want?"

Solar blinked innocently at his older brother, "Did I not tell you just a second ago? I'm trying to-"

"That's all bullshit and we both know it."

Solar raised an eyebrow and the devilish grin that he was trying to restrain let loose when he couldn't take it any longer. Halilintar felt very alarmed at the sudden change, knowing that the former was up to no good and probably plotting some evil scheme in the dark corners of his mind.

"Of course the great and all-powerful Halilintar can't be fooled," Solar hummed in amusement.

Halilintar felt his eye twitch, "Get on with it."

"Well, you see. I am trying out this new experiment, and well, I need you to help me with it."

"You want me to help with your experiment?" Halilintar repeated incredulously, "Only an idiot would agree to that."

"Aren't you?"

Red flushed up into Halilintar's face, and he took deep long breaths in order to calm himself down, "You little shit. Being part of your experiment would just end badly for me."

"I assure you it's completely harmless."

"Then what about the time Thorn passed out because of the unknown concoction you gave him?"

"Well that is-"

"Or when you shaved a part of Ice's hair?"

"It is for-"

"How can you call _that_ harmless? You're a crazy scientist!"

"At least I'm not the one smashing people into the ground!"

"Martial arts isn't as brash as you make it seem to be. We do not 'smash people into the ground' just like that!"

"Well your actions aren't really convincing me-"

The verbal brawl continued until they arrived home. At that point, Halilintar was already fuming in barely-restrained rage and wanted nothing more than to punch the wall, or more preferably, Solar's face. Solar, on the other hand, had a sour look fixed on his face.

Gempa was already waiting for them when they stepped into the house.

"Oh you guys are back- Ah, you got into another fight again?"

Solar tried to wipe away the expression from his face and smirked uneasily at Gempa, "No, we certainly weren't."

Halilintar grunted in agreement and headed upstairs into his room.

Solar glared discreetly at Halilintar behind his sunglasses which turned out to be under his bed and not stolen by Halilintar after all. Not that he was going to admit his mistake.

"I'll go to my room now, Kak Gem. Have a good night."

He retreated upstairs, leaving Gempa alone in the living room.

Gempa sighed. He looked around the living room and noticed the window was open.

"Blaze must've forgotten to close it..."

He walked towards the window and moved to shut it. Just as he was about to, a twinkle in the sky caught his eye. He looked up to see a shooting star moving across the background of black.

"A shooting star? I've never seen one before..." he mumbled, remembering the times where he, as a child, believed in wishing upon a shooting star.

He doubted it was real; wishing for something without doing anything to achieve it is useless, but he decided he wanted to try a wish of his anyways.

"I just wish Hali and Solar will be able to stop arguing and start getting along with each other."

He smiled in humor at his own childlishness and finally closed the window, turning away and heading towards the room.

The star twinkled brightly for a brief second before it disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Solar slowly arose from his slumber, greeted by the morning lights penetrating the windows of his and Thorn's room. He didn't feel refreshed at all; his body was uncomfortably numb, as if it was being pressured by something. He tried to relieve his body by stretching, but soon found that his body was being restrained, restricting any sort of movement from him. He could then feel some sort of weight on him, and immediately opened his eyes to see...

...a small child! On top of him!

His eyes immediately widened and he panicked, all sleepiness leaving him. He almost flailed his body around but tried to calm himself for he didn't want to disturb the sleeping child that was resting on him.

'Who on earth is this kid?' He thought to himself, 'Why is he here?'

He observed the child for a moment. What he noticed made him gasp in shock. The child was dressed in yellow, black, red and white. He had a cap on with a symbol of Light and two Lightnings adorned in front. He wore a jacket over his shirt, with intricate red and yellow patterns drawn all over. The child was holding a pair of red tinted sunglasses, and the model was very similar to the ones Solar usually wore. But what made Solar turn surprised, was the child's face.

He looked just like Solar as a kid!

No, scratch that. He looked like all the Boboiboy septuplets as kids!

...What the hell is going on?

Solar's gasp caused the child to stir, and Solar watched apprehensively as the child began to awaken.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing sleepy yellow and red orbs. He blinked a few times and yawned. Then he noticed Solar looking at him and stared back, tilting his head.

Then he smiled.

Solar thought he just saw a halo radiating off this child. And were those flowers and glitters?

"MAMA SOL!"

...What?

Solar stared at the vibrant eyes unblinkingly, his usually fast mind halting into a stop, like a malfunctioning machine trying to load data. What did that boy say? Mama Sol? Mama? Sol? Did he mean him, Solar? What? Mama...Sol? He just couldn't seem to find a connection between the two words that came out of the child's mouth.

Mama Sol?

His brain kickstarted once again.

"Are you talking to me?" he spoke slowly, pointing at himself.

The child nodded his head excitedly and repeated.

"Mama Sol!!"

"M..mama?" he gulped, "Who are you, kid? Why are you here?"

The child giggled as if something about what Solar said entertained him, "Silly mama! It's me, Supra! I live here!"

"...What?" Solar choked, "Supra? You...live here?"

"Of course I do, mama," the child pouted as he climbed off Solar's body to sit on the bed next to him. Solar sighed in relief as his body finally relaxed, "You and papa live here, so I live here too!"

He answered in a 'duh' tone, as if it was obvious and explained every question Solar had.

Clearly it did not. It only increased more questions.

He didn't know he had a kid.

"Mama? Why is your face white? Are you sick?" the child said worriedly, noticing the pale shade on Solar's face. "Should I call papa or grandma Gem?"

Wait what, grandma Gem? Is he talking about Gempa- wait that's not important.

There was one word caught his attention, "Papa?"

"Yeah, papa! Supra's papa!"

Solar cautiously asked, "And who's your 'papa'?"

Supra shot a confused look at Solar, "Papa Halilintar! The coolest papa in the world! Not that mama is not cool too; papa and mama are both the best parents Supra can ever have!"

...Solar.exe has stopped working.

"...Mama?" the child crawled closer to the boy he proclaimed as his mother. He waved his small hands at Solar's face, "Are you okay?"

"Mama?"

The door to the bathroom connected to Solar and Thorn's room opened, revealing Thorn who just finished his bath. Thorn blinked at the two people on Solar's bed, and smiled.

"Aww, my cute Supra's awake!"

Supra beamed back at Thorn with joy, "Kak Thorn! Good morning!"

Thorn walked to stand at the side of the bed, a towel draped over his shoulder. He regarded a still not-functioning Solar with curiosity.

"What's wrong with your mama, Supra?"

"Hmm?" Supra blinked at Thorn, before looking at Solar. He panicked again, "Oh right! Mama is acting weird! What should I do?"

Thorn smiled reassuringly at the little boy, and suggested, "What about giving him a kiss to the cheek? Nothing will go wrong with that!"

Solar was then snapped out of his blank state by a soft sensation on his cheek. He blinked as he found that the sensation was the little boy's lips on his cheek.

The boy retreated and grinned at him.

Even though Solar was still conflicted with a lot of strange things that makes no absolute sense, a small part of his brain cooed at the sight of the adorable boy.

So...cuteee!

Solar cleared his throat, turning his face away from the boy as red dusted his cheeks. Stay cool, Solar. You're supposed to be the one with composure, you're not supposed to blush!

Solar calmed himself down and looked at Thorn, "Why is this child here in our bedroom?"

Thorn tilted his head innocently and said, "Do you not remember? It's your turn to sleep with Supra! I thought you were dying to have your turn with him, since Kak Hali hogged him all to himself for a week."

Solar was speechless. Did Thorn not consider it a bit alarming at all? An unknown child had invaded their room! Well, an unknown child with a face eeriely smiliar to them. And yet Thorn was acting like nothing was out of place, and was even acting friendly to the child.

He decided to not comment on anything and made an excuse to get away.

"I'll...go take a bath now."

He stood up from his bed and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

Thorn and Supra exchanged glances with each other, and shrugged.

* * *

As the shower water ran down his body, he mulled over everything that had happened that morning, trying to piece everything together into one sensible conclusion.

1\. A child with a face identical to his was sleeping on top of him.

2\. Said child called him 'mama' and called Halilintar 'papa'.

3.The child had a color scheme that suggested a mix between his and Halilintar's signature colors, and had both his and Halilintar's symbol on his cap.

4\. The child claimed that he lived here.

5\. The child seemed familiar with Thorn and Gempa.

6\. Thorn seemed to also know and treat Supra like their own family.

Conclusion:

Something is terribly wrong here.

...Okay, maybe he got a vague idea of what the conclusion is, but he refused to accept it because it was just impossible! It was outrageous and he was not going to entertain that theory until he got irrefutable evidence proving otherwise. He should really talk to Gempa about this.

And he sighed, continuing his bath as he dealt with an emotional turmoil.

* * *

When Halilintar awoke, he was not expecting anything particular going on in the day. It was just like any other day: tiring and irritating. Well, his mood seemed to be in a worse state than normal, and he felt like he could snap at any second.

He did his daily morning ritual in a slow pace, and after getting himself fresh and ready for the day, he went down to have the breakfast that was undoubtedly waiting for him in the dining room.

He leisurely walked in and paused as he noticed something different. Same room, same furniture, same Gempa cooking their breakfast by the stove, and Blaze and Thorn was also there, chattering happily while they took turns feeding a small kid that looks like them-

Hold it. A small kid?

"Who's the kid?" he asked Gempa immediately.

Gempa raised an eyebrow and turned to face him, his apron fluttering in the air during the movement.

"What do you mean?"

"The kid," he emphasized, pointing his thumb over at the child sitting between his two siblings who appeared to be perfectly at home in their house. Blaze and Thorn didn't seem to mind at all, "I didn't remember anyone dropping off their child at our house."

Gempa had a bewildered look in his face, "Did you have amnesia again? Or are you sick?"

Halilintar tsked, annoyance bubbling in him, "No, I do not have amnesia nor am I sick! Now answer my question!"

Gempa directed a stern look at him, "Don't yell in the dining room. His name is Supra, in case you've forgotten."

"And why is he here-"

"PAPA!" the child suddenly shrieked in joy, spotting Halilintar by the doorway, "Good morning, Papa!"

"What?" Halilintar asked incredulously, "Papa? Is he talking to me?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gempa started to worry, "You really are acting strange today."

"Papa?" the child repeated confusedly.

"Haish, I'm not your papa!" Halilintar growled, glaring furiously at him, before proceeding to ignore him, "Tell me what is going on, Gempa."

Affronted, Gempa said, "Nothing is going on except your attitude. I can't believe what you're saying right now."

"...Papa?" the child mumbled, hurt by his father's harsh rejection. His eyes started to water. Blaze and Thorn were quick to notice and they both panicked.

"Shh, don't cry!"

"I'm sure Kak Hali didn't mean that-"

"HUAAA-"

Blaze and Thorn turned horrified. Gempa and Halilintar flinched at the sudden cry.

Gempa immediately turned to him and growled, "Halilintar!"

Halilintar was taken aback, "What the hell-"

"OUT! I don't care if you're having amnesia but I won't accept you raising your voice at Supra! No breakfast for you until you realize your mistake!"

Halilintar flinched for a moment, and scowled, "Fine."

He strode out, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

Blaze followed Halilintar with his gaze, "What's with him?"

"I don't know, Blaze," Gempa sighed, walking over to where Supra sat. He patted the little boy's head and tried to calm him down, "Shush child, it's alright."

Supra hiccuped, "Grandma, why is Papa mad at me?"

Blaze grinned weakly in an effort to cheer him up, "I'm sure he isn't mad at you. Your papa is just in a bad mood, is all. He didn't mean anything he said."

"Really?" the five-year-old child asked, sniffing.

"Yeah! Have Kak Blaze ever lied to you?" Blaze smirked.

"No..."

Supra wiped the tears off with his sleeve and mumbled, "I want mama..."

Thorn said, "He should still be in his room. Do you want to go up there?"

"Uh-huh," the child agreed.

Blaze asked, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No," the child flat out refused, causing Blaze to deflate in disappointment. The child stood up and scampered out of the room in search of his mother.

The three siblings watched him go.

Blaze asked, "Geez, Kak Hali sure is acting strangely today, to the point where he forgets Supra..."

Gempa agreed, "I'm worried about him too..."

Thorn suddenly remembered his interaction with Solar earlier, "Now that I think about it, Solar also seemed off just now."

"Those two really are confusing," Blaze whined, "Whatever, I'll go wake Ice up now."

* * *

Solar was walking along the second level corridors, about to go down and satiate his raging hunger, when he saw a pissed off Halilintar heading towards him.

He was just about to ignore him due to the evident rage that Halilintar was emanating but then recalled a crucial point he had gotten from that child.

"Oi, Halilintar," he called out, getting Halilintar's attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" He grunted.

"Do you remember ever housing a small kid that goes by the name Supra in our house?"

Halilintar snorted, "No, but I suppose you'll just get mad at me for saying that, like Gempa did."

"Get mad?" Solar paused, but then ignored the statement in favor of the negative answer Halilintar gave to his question. He brightened, "Excellent! So I haven't gone insane after all!"

"What nonsense are you spouting off now?"

Solar sighed, "Well, you see...I found myself waking up in bed with a boy called Supra. Thorn didn't complain at all when he saw him and treated him so familiarly. But the thing is, I don't think I've ever seen him before in my life."

Solar left out the part of him being called his 'mama' on purpose. He wasn't ready to reveal that yet.

"You too?" Halilintar asked, also opting to not reveal his part of being the child's dad, "Is this some kind of prank? Gempa, Blaze and Thorn all seem to know that brat."

"Not sure. But he looks like us..."

"I don't get it. I have never seen that child before and here they go yelling at me for making the kid cry. I mean, it isn't my fault: I was panicking!"

"You made the kid cry?" Solar sneered, "Not so mighty there, huh, Pikachu?"

Halilintar felt his face fume with red; whether or not from embarassment or anger, he couldn't tell. "Don't call me that, bastard."

"Is that all you got?" Solar snickered at the lightning user.

"Oh you're so wishing for it."

"Try me."

Before they could act upon their threats, the heard the light taps of footsteps down the hallway, and the both of them turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. To their surprise, Supra was running towards them.

"Mama! Papa!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama! Papa!"

Supra ran down the corridor as fast as his little feet can bring him and jumped towards a surprised Halilintar who instinctively caught him.

The boy looked up with big wide eyes and a cute pout. Then tears started to collect in his eyes.

"Papa! I'm sorry for whatever I've done! Please don't get mad at Supra!"

"Eh?"

Halilintar looked flabbergasted by the weeping child that he was holding in his arms, and looked to Solar for help.

'What do I do?' he mouthed.

Solar shrugged and mouthed back, 'Comfort him.'

Halilintar glared at him for his simple answer. He knew he wasn't good at comforting people at all.

He hesitantly lifted the child up higher, positioning the child against his chest and securing an arm under the child's thighs. He then used his free hand to gingerly pat the boy's head.

"Err..." He didn't know what to say in this strange situation. Never before had he been glomped by a kid he never met who called him father.

Nonetheless, he did feel sorry for yelling at the brat just now. Maybe he should start with apologizing.

"Um...it isn't your fault. I...I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason," he hesitantly said, still patting the boy's back, "You did nothing...wrong...?"

Solar was seen in the background trying to hold back his laughter.

The child lifted his head from Halilintar's shoulder, and looked up at him. His shimmering red-yellow doe eyes stared into Halilintar's own, rendering him speechless.

A blush as red as his lightning seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought he was on fire. He couldn't stand looking at those eyes; he couldn't stand cute things: the child was too cute!

"So...papa isn't mad?" Supra asked, "Papa...doesn't hate Supra?"

Halilintar was still trying to recover from the cuteness attack and was unable to respond. Solar, seeing this, laughed and stood beside Halilintar and Supra.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Solar snickered, "Your...heh, papa, doesn't hate you at all. In fact, he thinks that you're the sweetest ball of fluff-"

Halilintar retracted his hand and quickly swatted Solar's head before he could say anything more outrageous, and he revelled in the yelp Solar made.

Supra beamed at the reassurance, and giggled. Halilintar, who was in the brink of having a heart attack, quickly deposited the child into Solar's arms.

"Mama, why is Papa's face red?" Supra innocently asked.

Solar freaked out at the title he was given by Supra and quickly but gently covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't call me that!"

Halilintar smirked so widely, and Solar could swear red horns popped out from his head. Oh no.

"Mama, huh? I thought I was bad enough."

"Shut your mouth," Solar harrumphed, and then turned his attention to Supra.

He studied him for a while, then said to Halilintar, "Let's go into your room."

Without waiting for a reply, he headed into the room where Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa resided in. Halilintar grumbled, but followed after Solar anyways.

After they entered, Solar closed the door and locked the door. Halilintar raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Just for privacy," Solar elaborated.

He then sat himself on Halilintar's bed, placing Supra beside him. Halilintar glared disapprovingly, but Solar brushed it off.

"Could you please look at me, Supra?" he asked the boy.

The boy obeyed and turned his head to face Solar, giving him a full view of his face.

"Hmm...he really looks like us," Solar observed, "He even dresses like us."

Halilintar widened his eyes, "You can't be saying-! You're thinking too far!"

"I mean, why else would he call us his mom and dad?" Solar asked, and put on a disgruntled face, "But why do I have to be the mom?"

"He could just be a new sibling we didn't know about! And how could we even have a child?"

"Yeah, that is true. As if I would want to be with a stuck up like you," Solar snorted.

"I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be the one obsessed with logic? How can you even believe this?"

Solar ignored Halilintar's protest. He asked Supra, "How old are you?"

Supra held out five fingers and said, "Five!"

Solar hummed and asked, "How long have you been living in here?"

"Um..." The child scratched his cheek and paused for a moment to think. He then answered, "I can't exactly remember, but Grandma Gem said that it was about...a year ago?"

Solar and Halilintar shared a short glance, then turned back to the child.

"Right," It was Halilintar's turn to ask his own question, "Why do you call us your mom and dad?"

Supra blinked in confusion, "Because you're my mama and papa!"

"Really?" Halilintar asked dubiously.

"Really!"

"Prove it," Halilintar challenged.

Solar sighed at Halilintar's bluntness.

Supra puffed out his cheeks in agitation, "Supra looks like mama and papa!"

"Well, technically you look like everyone in this house," Solar pointed out.

Supra furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of another reason, "Supra has red and yellow eyes!"

Halilintar huffed, "Still not convinced."

"W-well," Supra desperately tried to find more reasons. A figurative lightbulb lit up above his head, "Ah! Supra has mama and papa's powers!"

Solar and Halilintar froze, registering the words.

Solar blinked once, twice.

"P-powers?"

"Yup!" Supra giggled, imitating Solar's signature gun finger gun. A small reddish light appeared out of his pointed finger, with occasional appearances of lightning sparks, "But Grandma Gem said it was too dangerous to use it since I still can't control it."

Halilintar and Solar stared at the light on the tip of Supra's finger in awe and disbelief, although both tried to hide it with masks of indifference.

Supra narrowed his eyes in determination behind his red sunglasses, "But one day Supra will definitely be as awesome and powerful as papa and mama!"

"We..." Solar chuckled nervously, "We're sure you will be."

Halilintar tried to push aside his astonishment in favor of something he was really curious about.

"Why do you call Gempa 'Grandma'?"

* * *

Supra left to play with Blaze and Ice, while Halilintar and Solar decided to further discuss their predicament on the way to see Gempa for more information.

"Heh, Boboiboy Solar, the boy with a lot of fangirls who dream about him every night. To think you're the mom."

"To think we're parents!" Solar groaned. "Is this a dream?"

Halilintar snorted, "A nightmare, you mean. Never in a million years would I be with you like that."

"Hah, do you know how many fans would be willing to be in your spot?" Solar boasted, "_I _wouldn't want to be with _you._ You don't deserve this piece of art."

"Piece of art, my ass. Do you not remember who won the popularity competition? Not you, for sure."

"Beginner's luck. We'll see next time."

"Tch."

Solar exhaled audibly, "It's either a dream, or we are in another universe."

"Another universe?" Halilintar asked, "What are you, mad?"

"It can be possible with mechanical quantum," Solar answered, "Though I'm sure you wouldn't understand any of it."

"Are you underestimating me?"

"No, not at all."

They walked into the main room and spotted Gempa sitting on the couch reading a book. They approached Gempa and he looked up at the both of them.

Gempa smiled, "Oh, you two! Can I help you?"

Halilintar and Solar nudged each other back and forth, wanting the other to speak up. They did this a couple of times while Gempa watched in confusion, until Solar gave up.

"Well," Solar began, "We would like you to clarify some things for us."

"What about?"

"Uh...about Supra. Yes, Supra."

"Supra?" Gempa asked, "But no one knows him more than you two."

Solar smiled uneasily, "That is..."

Halilintar cut in, "Okay, I admit! You were right! I have amnesia! We both have amnesia!"

Solar peeked at Halilintar questioningly, and Halilintar made an agitated gesture of 'Just go with it' in return.

Gempa widened his eyes, "Amnesia? I was just bluffing but..."

He narrowed his eyes at Halilintar, "That explains why you didn't seem to recognize Supra this morning."

"Aish, give me a break," Halilintar hissed, "I really don't remember anything about the kid at all!"

"Is that true?" Gempa asked, shifting his attention to Solar, "Don't tell me, you too?"

Solar shrugged, "Yeah."

"But how?" Gempa asked, "You really don't remember a thing at all about Supra?"

The two simultaneously shook their heads.

He straightened up to appraise the both of them, looking right into their eyes. After feeling satisfied, he leaned back.

"Only Supra?" Two nods. "Well, this is problematic."

Gempa rubbed his temple in weariness, placing the long-forgotten book on the coffee table. He motioned to the vacant seats across him, indicating for them to sit down.

After they're all settled and comfy, Gempa asked.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Solar thought for a moment before asking, "How did this whole thing start? How did Supra appear?"

"Hm, I suppose it all started with one of your experiments a year ago," Gempa started.

"You wanted to create a device that can be used to store residue powers for whenever we need it. That project took quite a long time, but one day you told me you finished a prototype, and was going to test it with your own powers. I disagreed, of course, feeling that it was too dangerous. You did try in the end, and nothing strange or disastrous happened, and it seemed to work perfectly well, able to shoot light beams like the ones you shoot."

Solar looked intrigued at the mention of the project. Gempa shot him a berating look.

"However, you were too hasty in continuing to the next step. You told us that it is able to store more than one type of power at once, and wanted to try it. You weren't sure what the result will be: whether the power will fuse together, or will function separately without interfering the other. You, in your lack of common sense, decided to choose Halilintar as your test subject since he has one of the strongest powers between us."

Gempa fiercely pointed an accusing finger at Halilintar.

"You could've refused; I had thought you would refuse. But no, of course not. You just had to agree with Solar's stupid experiment because you thought it would benefit you and your powers. In the end Halilintar transferred his own powers into the device and there we go: lightning and light in a nutshell. A potentially dangerous nutshell, mind you."

"It actually sounds cool," Solar whispered to Halilintar.

"You decided to test the device. You had the audacity to actually try it in your lab; in our house! You couldn't have the decency to do it outside, could you? I heard a bam and immediately went into the lab to see smoke from an explosion _you_ did! And when the smoke cleared up, I saw a toddler in front of my eyes! A four year old toddler whose face looks exactly identical to ours, only younger!"

Gempa's voice was steadily increasing in the anger of recalling that particular memory. Solar and Halilintar were very intimidated by the murderous glare and the visible smoke being blown out of Gempa's nose.

"G-Gempa, calm down," Halilintar tried to keep Gempa's rage under control, "You're going to get stress and hypertension."

"Breathe in and out, slowly," Solar recommended. Gempa followed his request and started to calm down. He handed a water bottle to Gempa, who took it. "Yes, just like that. Drink some water."

After drinking a few gulps of water, Gempa's face started to revert to his normal healthy shade. He exhaled tiredly.

"Where was I?" he asked himself, "Right, afterwards, you told me that the device shot a beam of red light with electric sparks. It hit the wall, and that was when the explosion occured. We still couldn't find out how a child was able to be produced by such phenomenon: it remains a mystery until now."

"I see," Halilintar muttered. He never remembered such an incident.

Solar was apologetic, although he technically didn't recall whatever he was said to have done. He did not regret a thing though, if he did do it, because such an experiment was a huge breakthrough to modern technology and he was proud of it.

"Even though you messed up the whole lab and nearly destroyed our house, there was one good thing that came to life out of it, and that was Supra. I actually did not regret it, as we now have an extra member to the family," Gempa smiled at them, "Whatever amnesia you're having, I'm sure you two will get your memories back soon. After all, you both love Supra too much to forget him."

The two were shocked speechless at the almost unbelievable story and by Gempa's deep and passionate words.

"Do you have anything more to ask?"

Solar recovered first and tried to change the topic into a lighter one. He thought of a particular thought that had been nagging him a lot the past few hours.

"Wait, so why am I the mom?"

Gempa chortled, "I don't know, really. When Supra first woke up, he was already calling you his mom and Hali his dad. I suppose it was his instincts speaking. 'Mama' and 'Papa' were the only two words he could say at first. You looked so offended the first time he called you that; Hali got a kick out of it."

Halilintar snorted, "I'm sure I did."

"Any more questions?"

Halilintar and Solar looked at each other and looked back to Gempa, "No."

They both stood up, ready to go back to where they last saw Supra with Ice and Blaze.

"One more thing before you leave," Gempa said, stopping them. His face hardened again, "You two are going to treat Supra like the angel he is and never make him upset. I shall have it no other way, amnesia or not. I will pummel you to the core of the earth if I even see a tear on his face. Do you understand?"

Halilintar and Solar shuddered, "Crystal."

* * *

"And now for the grand finale! It's time to juggle some fireballs!"

Blaze laughed as he conjured up a few small fireballs and proceeded to juggle it, hopping and doing some acrobatics as well, making sure that the fireballs didn't fall from his hands because he didn't want a repeat of the arsonist incident. Gempa would crush him into a pancake without hesitation.

Blaze grinned, diminishing his fireballs and turning to face the other two people in his and Ice's room.

"So, whaddya think? Terbaik, kan?"

He was met with two deadpan faces staring blankly at him. Blaze sweatdropped at the unimpressed looks that looked so identical to each other, even though one was a teenager and the other a child.

Ice looked down to Supra, who was situated snugly on his lap. "What do you think, Supra?"

Supra raised his head to meet Ice's cool eyes and directed his unimpressed gaze towards Blaze.

"Grandma Gem told us not to play with fire indoors."

Ice smirked, "What he said."

"W-wha-but-" Blaze stammered, "Oh come on, I can control my powers now! Don't you think that my performance is cool?"

"On the contrary," Ice drawled, "It's hot."

Blaze was about to make an aggressive retort, but stopped when he noticed the subtle tease, "Wait...are you sassing or flirting with me?"

"It's called a burn," Ice quipped.

Blaze gaped, "Y-you are!"

His eyes sparkled with glee and he excitedly grinned. Ice raised an inquiring eyebrow at the shining ball of excitement.

"Aww, I was right in choosing you after all! I'm being burned by Ice! I'm soo haappppyyy!"

Blaze suddenly started to run towards Ice and Supra. Supra, quickly sensing the incoming danger, acted fast and wasted no time in disconnecting himself from Ice and escaped just in time as Blaze mercilessly barrelled himself to Ice, sending them crashing to the ground. The pair of them groaned in pain of the impact, while Supra let out a relieved sigh.

"Ugh that hurt..." Blaze whined.

"Get off me," Ice demanded in an effort to wiggle out of the boy above him, "You're heavy!"

Blaze didn't move and only stared silently into Ice's beautiful baby blue orbs. Feeling uncomfortable with the intensity of Blaze's gaze, Ice blushed and turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

He was surprised when a gentle hand cupped his chin and moved his head to look back to Blaze.

"W-wha-"

"You're beautiful," and Blaze proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

Ice froze for a moment, his mind only able to register the soft feel of lips against his own, and had this overwhelming urge to kiss him back. However he was able to regain his composure and remembered another presence in the room. He hurriedly pulled himself out of the lip lock and used his hand to push Blaze's head away.

"Supra's here, you idiot! Kak Hali and Solar is going to kill us if they find out we're showing him things he isn't supposed to see!"

"But..." Blaze pouted.

"No! Supra's too young for this!"

Supra pointedly cleared his throat, "Supra don't mind, Kak Ice. It shows that Kak Ice and Blaze love each other very much."

He turned away from them, lowering his head in resignation, "If only Papa and Mama would act like that though..."

Ice and Blaze blinked, "What do you mean?"

Supra frowned, "They are not very close to each other. Sometimes they also fight, and Supra almost never sees them getting along with each other."

"I'm sure they do-"

"Only when they're with me!" Supra huffed, crossing his arms angrily, "It's like they think I won't notice, just because I'm a kid!"

Ice sighed, "You're too observant for your own good, just like Solar."

"Of course," Supra boasted, before reverting back to his sour mood again, "Why won't they be like Kak Ice and Blaze?"

Ice pushed Blaze off and stood up, hurrying towards the little child. He slowly kneeled down in front of him to look at him at eye level.

"They currently aren't like us, because they don't love each other like we do yet."

Supra tilted his head, "Then how do I make them love each other?"

Ice shrugged, "Whatever you can do to bring them closer together. Maybe it'll work. You can never know until you try."

Solar rubbed his chin in thought, "So I just have to make them spend more time with each other until they finally like each other?"

"Yes."

Solar scrunched up his little button nose, a million ideas involving his parents coming into shape. He didn't have much but a very vague picture of what love between his parents should be like, he was only a five year old child, but he would have to stick to that and use it to his full advantage. He would do anything to be able to see his parents being happy with the other's presence, so that they can be a more happy and united family. He had a few ideas in mind that he could put to use, and was planning as many as he could for his dear parents.

Blaze shuddered at the glint in the kid's eyes, that bore an eerie resemblance to his mother's usual look when he decided to make Blaze a guinea pig for his experiments.

"It's honestly terrifying how differently he acts around Kak Hali and Solar than how he usually acts around us," Blaze whispered to Ice, "He's all bubbly and the true epitome of an innocent, happy-go-lucky child with them, but turns into a cunning brat with evil schemes when he's with us."

"Correction. He only acts like 'a cunning brat' when he's with you and Kak Taufan," Ice commented.

"Eehh?" Blaze whined, "Why?"

"Because he can tell you two are idiots," Ice replied.

"Hey!"

Ice snorted, "Admit it. I'm right."

Blaze indignantly turned his head away and pouted like a little child.

Ice chuckled at Blaze's childlishness. He directed his attention to Supra, watching him as he was absorbed in his train of thoughts, "Just like his parents. The apple really doesn't fall far from its tree."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long long wait**! **I was recently very busy with school and exams, but thankfully things seem to have slowed down in the meantime. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The door clicked open, alerting Supra, Blaze and Ice as they simultaneously turned to see who had entered the room. Supra's eyes brightened, and he immediately straightened up and bounced over to the two newcomers.

"Papa! Mama!"

Solar chuckled nervously, "Supra..."

Supra beamed at him and brought himself over to stand in front of Solar.

'Plan A,' Supra thought in his mind, already coming up with the first scheme to bring his parents closer together.

He tugged at Solar's pants and shyly looked up at him with his bright, irresistible eyes, "Mama, can we go watch TV?"

Solar smiled at the child, ignoring the amused look Halilintar had shot him and answered, "Sure."

Solar took Supra's small hand and guided him out of the room. However, Supra was quick to notice that Halilintar did not move to follow them, and tugged his mother's hand back to stop him.

"No!" Supra whined, noticing Solar's questioning look, "Papa come too!"

Halilintar blinked, and his eyes hovered for a moment at Supra before he sighed, languidly walking over to join them. Supra grinned at him and Halilintar looked away, cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink.

The three people made their way to the living room and Halilintar went to secure himself on the edge of the couch, leaning onto the armrest. Supra tried to join in too, but his little body had provided him little height to easily climb onto the couch, which caused him to struggle a bit in the effort to propel himself to the seat.

Solar, looking at the boy, smiled and slipped his hands under the boy's arms and lifted him up, placing the boy onto the center of the sofa with a plop.

Solar was about to move to the other side to sit, but Supra quickly stopped him with a pull on his hand and frowned.

"Mama, sit between papa and Supra!"

Solar blinked and took a dubious peek at Halilintar, who was glaring back at him, silently warning him not to do it.

"But it'll be a tight fit, Supra," Solar said, trying to convince the little boy. Halilintar nodded in silent agreement.

Supra, the little cunning one he is, wordlessly scooted a little further away from Halilintar's side, giving more than enough space for Solar to sit in between.

"No, Supra wants mama here!" Supra patted the spot for emphasis.

Seeing Supra's rapidly souring mood, Solar wisely relented and sat down, ignoring Halilintar's sharp glare. He made sure to scoot as far as possible to Supra's side in order to distance himself from the grumpy lightning user.

Supra cheered, giggling happily once he saw his mother finally obeying his request. He thought in his mind, 'Now what should I do?'

"Mama, can you turn the TV on?"

Solar took the remote from the table and pushed the On button, watching as the television in front of them switch on.

"What do you want to watch?" Solar asked as the news channel started to talk about some political matters.

Supra shrugged, "Dunno."

Supra took the remote from Solar and switched the channels. He stopped on a child show that was playing and put the remote down, before settling in to watch comfortably. The show would be quite funny and interesting to watch if the viewers were regular children, but here we have two fresh grown-ups and an uncannily intelligent child.

Halilintar let out a long drawn-out sigh and slumped himself further into the couch, pulling himself into his own mind. The show was too boring for him and he didn't have the patience to deal with all those assortments of vibrant colors that were displayed in the cartoon. The high pitched voices also annoyed him, as it had always did even when he himself was a child. He always had a personal grudge against children's cartoon because it was the complete opposite of who he was: all black and red, doom and gloom.

Solar watched uninterestedly at the TV, his mind wandering off to the much more interesting phenomenon that was called Supra. If was Gempa said was true, then he would have to research more of it. Hopefully then he would a bit more understanding in the mysterious subject.

Supra also didn't really pay much attention to the cartoon; he was always more interested in scientific channels. He glanced discreetly at his parents and knew that nothing was going to happen unless he did something else.

He grabbed the remote again and fumbled with the buttons, changing the channels again to find something better. He continued to do that until a particular show caught his attention.

It was of two people tangled together with each other very closely in a fierce lip lock. They were clearly making out.

Halilintar and Solar froze in unison, emergency bells ringing in their heads.

Supra knew what was going on (he had gotten a couple accidental peeks on it when uncle Taufan and Blaze were watching, unbrknownst to them) but decided to feign innocence and pretend like he did not know what was going on.

"Mama, papa, what are they doing?"

And that spurred the two parents into action.

Solar immediately covered the child's eyes with his hands and used as much of his body to block the child's vision from the screen. Halilintar used his lightning powers and sped in front of the television, extending his hands out in hopes of covering the screen.

Solar fumbled with the TV remote and hurriedly switched to another channel. Thankfully, it was a completely safe and child-friendly cooking show.

"U-um! Nothing, Supra! Nothing at all!"

"Really, mommy?" Supra blinked his wide, curious eyes, "I think I've seen those a few times when Uncle Taufan and Blaze turned the TV on..."

Halilintar narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits and walked back towards the couch to sit.

"Oh I'm so gonna electrocute them... How dare they make a child see this..."

Hehe, Supra thought, Uncle Taufan and Blaze are doomed...

Solar laughed nervously and patted Supra's hair, "It is something that two people do when they love each other very much."

Supra widened his big irresistible eyes, "Oh, like mama and papa?"

Halilintar and Solar froze, falling right into Supra's trap.

Supra brightened up, pretending not to notice their reaction, "Ah! Then can mama and papa do it now? Supra has never seen mama and papa do it before!"

Solar cleared his throat pointedly, his heeks dusted in a rosy red, and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, Supra...it is something that has to be done privately. A child like you isn't allowed to see this yet, so I'm afraid we will have to refuse."

"B-but?!" Supra whined, and immediately turned his head to direct his pleading gaze to an inconspicuous Halilintar, who was burying himself in the cushions of the couch by now. His cheeks were bright red and he determinedly glared at the offending air in front of him, using all his willpower not to be tempted by Supra's gaze.

"Papa, please, please, please, pleaseee! Please tell Supra you'll do it with mama! Please!"

The shining, adorable red yellow eyes widened in an effort to convince the unwilling father.

"No," said father turned his face away from the both of them to hide his embarassment.

"Eeh why-"

"No, Supra," Halilintar said. He looked around in search of something to divert the topic and saw the clock on the wall showing that it was already three in the afternoon. He stood up again and lifted Supra out of the couch and secured him in his grip. Supra squealed in surprise.

"Papa?"

"It's naptime for you now, kid. Let's go back to my room," Halilintar answered, not wasting any time to move.

Supra grumbled in protest, looking longingly at the TV that they were supposed to be watching, "But Supra hasn't even watched the TV yet..."

"Watching TV is bad for your eyes," Halilintar reasoned, "Do you want to be like your mother? Those glasses are not for show; his sight really isn't good. Do you want to be like that?"

Halilintar ignored Solar's indignant 'What?!'.

"Supra already wears glasses anyway," Supra huffed in defense.

Halilintar sighed as they moved up the stairs, but stopped when they found out that Solar was not following them. Halilintar turned back and raised a questioning eyebrow at the light user.

"Oh, don't wait for me," Solar said. "I have to go research one something in my lab. Have a good nap, Supra."

"But Supra's not tired mama," the child gave a last effort to avoid one of the many things he abhorred, nap. "Tell papa to let Supra go so that we can play-(yawn)..."

Supra, realizing his body's betrayal, hurried to clamp his mouth shut and hope that they didn't notice his slip-up. He knew that it was futile as he was met with a pair of matching smirks.

"Of course you aren't, Supra," Solar said in amusement, moving to head down to the basement where his lab was in, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Halilintar nodded back and continued his way towards his shared room with Taufan and Gempa. It was thankfully empty: Taufan left for his shift at the kokotiam and Gempa has just went out to go on an errand. He would be damned if Taufan ever sees him being soft on a little brat. He was still not very much used to the idea of a small fragile living being that apparently was his son due to unexplanable accident that defied the laws of physics, thank you very much.

He gently laid Supra onto the soft mattress, and the child automatically snuggled into the covers, attaching himself to Halilintar's favorite red bolster, his head comfortably placed on the pillow.

Halilintar sat down on the side of the bed, pulling up the blankets and tucking the little boy in.

"Sleep now," Halilintar ordered.

"Supra likes it more when mama tucks Supra in," Supra pouted.

Halilintar's eyes twitched at the mention of something Solar was better in than him (intelligence was an exception that he had already accepted), and tried to reign in his annoyance.

"Oh?" he tried.

"Yes," Supra said, "Mama's more gentle. Papa's not good at this at all."

"What did he do that I didn't?" Halilintar asked.

"Well," Supra paused for a bit, "Supra likes to cuddle with mama. Supra likes it when Supra hears mama's breathing. It always calms Supra down."

Halilintar hesitated, aware that he rarely had anyone sleep beside him. It was an invasion of his personal bubble.

He looked at the child. The child was droopy-eyed; it was undeniable that the child was exhausted. Supra blinked exhaustedly and offered Halilintar a soft, tired smile.

"Fine," Halilintar muttered, lying down on the bed on the space Supra has left for him. Supra immediately burrowed his face into Halilintar's chest, snuggling onto Halilintar. His small hands clutched onto Halilintar's shirt.

"You know, papa," Supra mumbled, yawning once before continuing, "You're always warm. Warmer than mama, and it makes Supra feel safe."

Hali's heart melted at Supra's confession, and his hand instinctively reached out to softly stroke Supra's hair. He did it for a while before Supra spoke again.

"Supra loves you, papa."

Taken aback but touched, Halilintar kept silent and continued to stroke Supra's hair. He was unsure how to react, and was hesitant to reciprocate the child's words for he still didn't know what to feel about Supra. His heart was fuzzy with warmth, though, so he smiled and tenderly held the child close until the child was lulled to sleep.

After he was sure that Supra was fast asleep, Halilintar buried his nose into Supra's hair and whispered.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
